


Stupid With Love

by meggidarling



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: A short work based around the prompt 'So, why did I have to punch that guy?'~*A birthday gift for Artemis_Luna*~





	Stupid With Love

“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Kara asked. 

“Well,” Barry said, suddenly looking very embarrassed. He kicked a pebble in front of him and watched it skitter away. “I heard you were an alien and I wanted to see if it was true.”

“And you couldn’t have just asked?” Kara asked, looking at the eleven-year-old in front of her.

“I told you.” Oliver hissed, flicking the younger boy on the ear. 

“Let me get this straight,” Kara floated above the ground, just enough to prove her point. “You both got yourselves into trouble, so I would rescue you and prove that I was an alien?”

“Technically, I was here to make sure this idiot didn’t die.” Oliver clarified. “I was here to punch that guy in case neither of you wanted to fight the flipping ninth grader Barry decided to pick a fight with for the sake of ‘science.’”

Kara chuckled. “I like you two. Want to go get some pizza?”

Oliver looked at the distance between the floor and Kara’s light-up sneakers. “Only if you promise to stay on the ground.”

“Deal!” Kara said, landing on the ground and scooping up her bag. “Let’s go.”

~*~

“So,” A thirteen-year-old Kara asked, flexing her fingers. It didn’t hurt but she still didn’t like using that type of force. “Why did I have to punch that guy?” 

A twelve-year-old Barry flinched slightly when Oliver placed a pack of ice on his bruised cheek. “He was making fun of me for dad being in jail…” He trailed off.

“And he forgot that the bullies are a lot bigger than him.” A fourteen-year-old Oliver said before taking Kara’s hand to buddy-tap a few of her fingers, though it was for appearances more than necessity. Everyone in school would have heard about the fight. “I know it hurts Barry, but you have to try and ignore them.”

“I know but it just…” Barry took the ice of his eye and looked at his two best friends. “It hurts more than anything, listening to them talk about him like that. My dad didn’t hurt my mom. He would never kill her!”

Kara moved to the younger boy’s side and sat down. She put her now bandaged hand on his bruise-free cheek, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall. “I know, buddy. It doesn’t matter what they think because you, me and Ollie know the truth.”

“And hey,” Oliver said, sitting on Barry’s other side, rubbing his back. “I guess we can keep punching anyone that gives you shit. But maybe give us a little more warning beforehand, yeah?”

“Ollie!” Barry gasped. “Don’t swear!”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Okay, Barry. Whatever you say.” 

“Now!” Kara said, jumping up, her ponytail swinging behind her. “Let’s go watch ‘Singing in the Rain!’ That makes everything better!”

Barry cheered, and Oliver pretended to groan, though they all skipped into the Queen’s living room, large grins on their faces.

~*~  
“Are you sure I can’t punch that guy?” Oliver asked, throwing a balled up wad of paper in the air and catching it before it hit him in the face. 

“I can’t afford to bail you out of prison, Oliver,” Barry replied, scribbling into his notebook, not sparing his boyfriend a look. “I’m too busy drowning in student loans.”

“And don’t even say that you have enough money for bail because you know damn well Moira and Robert will let you stew for a least a week.” Kara said, cutting off whatever nonsense she knew Oliver was about to say. 

“But this professor in overworking the pair of you!” Oliver argued, sitting up on Kara’s bed and staring at his partners. They were both sitting at Kara’s desk, hunched over a textbook. “It’s a theatre class and neither of you are fine arts majors. Why is he acting like it’s a core?”

“I’m not sure, Ollie. But you cannot, under any circumstances, punch him in the face.” Barry said, finally looking up from the book.

“What about-“

“No, Oliver. Not even a gentle maiming.”

“But how about-” 

“No bodily harm is a good general rule. So, if that thing you’re about to say includes bodily harm, it’s a no.” Kara replied dryly. “Now be a dear and go get us some coffee?”

“Anything for you two.” Oliver stood and moved towards the door, kissing their foreheads as he moved passed them. “Even though I still wish you’d let me punch that guy.”

“Coffee, Oliver.” Kara and Barry replied in unison.

“I’m going! I’m going!” He replied, closing the door behind him.

And if he happened to scratch the professor’s car on the way back, well, Kara and Barry said no bodily harm. A car, while expensive, isn’t a part of the human body.

~*~  
“So,” Oliver asked, looking at a pouting Kara and Barry. “Why did you have to punch those two guys?” 

Barry rubbed his wrist where the handcuffs chaffed them a little bit. “They were talking shit about you, Ollie, and they have been for months!”

“Yeah!” Kara agreed, adjusting her glasses on her face. “They were calling you awful names. Me and Barry couldn’t just let it happen! As your boyfriend and girlfriend, we had to defend your honor!”

“So,” Oliver asked again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Instead of just walking away from some frat boy that called me a name, you went got yourselves arrested? Didn’t you both say last week that I wasn’t allowed to punch that professor because I might get arrested?”

“Well, when you say it like that!” Barry whined. “Plus, you did scratch up his car. You found a loophole!”

“But,” Oliver hissed, motioning to the police station around them. “I didn’t get caught.”

Kara jumped up and kissed Oliver’s cheeks. “Thank you for bailing us out by the way.” 

Oliver blushed, though it was clear he was trying to ignore it. “Anything for you two, I guess.”

“Ew, you like us.” Barry smirked, pressing a matching kiss to Oliver’s other cheek. “How embarrassing for you.”

“Barry,” Oliver said, pinching the bridge of his nose again, still attempting to ignore the blush that somehow darkened on his cheeks. “We’ve been dating for like three years and pining after each for ages before that.” 

“Still embarrassing.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Oliver groaned. “Both of you.”

“Maybe.” Kara giggled. “But we’re your idiots.” 

“Get your butts in the car.” Oliver said, pointing in the direction of the parking lot. “We have class in the morning.”

“When have you ever cared about class, Oliver?” Barry asked, a playful smirk still wide on his lips.

“Butt. Car. Now.” He growled.

*~*

“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Oliver asked, looking between Kara and Barry. “You both have superpowers and, like you insist on reminding me, could do it so much faster.”

They both refused to meet his gaze, a deep blush coloring both of their cheeks. 

“Hello?” Oliver said. “Any explanations? The peanut gallery is silent for once?” 

Barry mumbled something under his breath that was too quick and quiet for Oliver to understand. 

“What was that?” Oliver asked, taking a step towards the speedster boyfriend and alien girlfriend.

“He said because you look hot when you fight.” Kara said, still avoiding eye contact. 

Oliver was stunned into silence for a moment, but he soon regained his stoic, slightly annoyed composure. “Unbelievable.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get out of here, I need to ice my hand because some people didn’t want to do their fair share in the field.”

Kara and Barry followed their boyfriend out of the Labs silently, matching grins on their faces. 

~*~  
“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Barry asked.

Oliver glared at Barry from underneath the mask and hood. “You didn’t, Flash. I had him, just like I had the other ten guys.” He said, motioning to the unconscious bodies around them.

“Yeah but,” Barry flashed to Oliver’s other side to whisper in his ear. “I did it much faster.”

Kara landed next to the bickering vigilantes, her hair in loose waves and her face free of glasses. “Speaking of faster, you know we have a date to get back to, right?”

“We’re right behind you, Supergirl!” Barry cheered before wrapping his arms around Oliver.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen do not fucking flash me anywhere or I swear to God-” Was all Oliver could get out before the world began to blur around him.

Kara stood for a few more moments, a large smile on her face before she took to the sky and flew in the direction of their apartment, where dinner was waiting. 

Boy was she happy she punched that ninth grader. It gave her two brilliant, stubborn, beautiful men.   
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday! I hope you have a good one and thank you for all the work you put into your writings. It was a little bit shorter than I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Title from 'Stupid With Love' from Mean Girls the Musical


End file.
